


Little Drabbles

by exrthbound



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: I write all these at 3am, Post-Battle, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrthbound/pseuds/exrthbound
Summary: Some drabbles of my favorite bosses probably after battles.





	Little Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this because I love all the chapters I'm gonna write

Side note before starting; This is going to slightly follow along the plotline of the game, but I'm adding my own touches in as well. That's all, have fun because I enjoyed writing this.  
-  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
-  
After the long and grueling battle against the little cups in aircrafts, both the robot and doctor were shaken up. Knowing they had lost their soul contract was bad enough, but he could hear the torn up robot whine as he tried to grab one his torn off limbs and reattach it to his punctured chest with no luck. The dark oil gushing out of all the holes and wounds leaked all over the floor, making it almost impossible for the robot to pull himself off the floor and stand up on the one leg he had left.  
-  
Picking himself up off the floor, the doctor grabbed his glasses that had fell off of his face and onto the floor next to him. One of the lenses was slightly cracked and dirty, but he simply wiped them on his used to be white lab coat and walked, or lightly limped, over the huge robot. As old as he was getting, he still loved creating new machines, and his prized possession for years was now making a whimpering noise while it laid on the floor, clearly hoping for some type of salvation from the pain it was in. The guard robot he loved was larger than life, and it usually didn't have to do anything to scare away intruders, that's why the two cups strolling into the building and attacking it right off the bat must have shaken it up.  
-  
When he was younger, even if only by a few years, Kahl was always warned not to create a robot the could feel emotions, they always said it was a bad idea and could easily backfire. Did he listen? No, in fact, he went straight to work on the blueprints of a giant that even rivaled the height of Honeybottom's building. After months and months of nonstop work, he was finished and easily proud of his work. Watching as the large robot, which was leaning very far forward because of the ceiling, went to move his arm to the left. It apparently didn't notice the shelves in front of it, and he watched as all the materials went flying off them and were flung against the wall. Yelling in protest, he hopped off the stool he had previously taken a seat on and walked over to the wall where all the now shattered jars and crushed materials lied. Turning to face the robot, he watched as it's pupils grew slightly smaller at the shock it had done something wrong. Hearing a small whimper, that sounded more like a whistle, escape its slightly open mouth. He watched as the robot slowly moved his hand to the left where the shelves had been and over to him. Looking next to him he saw the robot move it's wrist to make the hand face him. Watching it move it's hand from left to right slowly as if it was waving, he heard it chirp happily. As much of a mess as it had made, he knew it could be a great robot.  
-  
Snapping out of the slight daydream, he tried his best to take a large step over the oil and over the the giant. Hearing his creator, the giant perked up and used the torn bits that were left of his arms to push himself off the floor a small bit and surveyed the room. Kahl's stomach dropped when he looked over just the head of the robot. The now dimmed yellow eyes showed hope, even with one of them cracked. Oil sprayed onto the side of it's face like it was a design choice, along with it slowly leaking out its mouth. The torn part where the satellite used to sit was uselessly sparking in hopes of something being reattached to it. One of the screws that held his jaw hinged was also gone, making the mouth lopsided and stuck half open. As for the rest of the body, both of them knew it was gone, the most important fact being the dirtied red heart that was sprawled on the ground a ways away. Walking over to head that was now lighter because of the crushed body, he pulled it off, wincing when he heard the robot making some noise like a grunt of pain.  
-  
Pulling it through the puddle of oil, he leaned it against wall next to his heavily crushed desk. Quickly, he pulled out the blueprints for the giant and slammed the drawer closed again. Looking at the head he opened his mouth to finally say something to the now pitiful giant.  
-  
"I need to go into the shop in the isle over for some more materials, I heard there were some foreigners were coming to vacation here was well. I'm sure we'll be able to fix you up in no time flat, okay?"  
-  
Watching as the robot made an attempt to move it's jaw to try to say anything or make a noise, it quickly gave up and looked up at him, giving him hopeful eyes. Turning around he gave a slight wave to the robot, knowing it saw him, and he made his way out of the lab and into the streets, hoping for help.  
-  
With luck on his side, he went into town and met up with the tourists, with two of them actually being mechanics, he asked for both of them to help him repair a robot that was on its last legs (or if he was being honest, it wasn’t even on any legs). They both agreed to help for the time they were here.  
-  
After buying new materials, he shoved open the door to the lab, watching the robot happily look up at the two new people behind him. Dragging all the metal scraps and such to the middle, he walked back over to the wall and grabbed the giant’s head, shoving it back on its old body for easier repairing. Quickly the other two walked up two the giant, marveling at its size. The giant, shoved itself back up on one of the nubs again, using the other to hold together it’s jaw as best as it could while trying to chirp or make some noise.  
-  
The giant was quickly silenced as he watched Kahl climb over to the top of his head, grasping onto the slightly large chip that held things such as memories and commands. The robot started shoving its head back and forth, trying to rock the scientist off from turning him off. Grasping onto the side with one hand, Kahl said a quick sorry as he yanked the chip from its socket. Quickly the robot fell to the floor and it was suddenly oddly silent. Walking over to a box, he shoved the chip inside and turned around to the other two who looked as eager to start this project as he did.  
-  
“Well, are you ready to rebuild the Iron Giant?”  
-  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
-  
A few weeks passed and all the three did was constant building with a few long breaks in between. After those weeks however, the two had to leave to return home, but not before giving him their cards in case he needed help again. At that point the giant’s new body was close to being done there was a few finishing touches on the head, but otherwise it was ready. Who knew that, having three people on the job could make it become finished so much faster?  
-  
Tightening the last screw on the satellite, he hopped off the head onto the floor and pulled out the box that feels like it’s been there forever. Opening it, he found the chip in pristine condition. Somehow, the chip wasn’t damaged during the attack before, and therefore didn’t need to be replaced. Pulling himself back into the open head of the robot, he prayed it would work before shoving the chip in the hole designed for it. Sliding down he stood in front of the robot, waiting for some type of reaction. A few minutes passes as he started to grow nervous that he had messed it up.  
-  
But as fast as those fears appeared they also disappeared as the giant angrily opened its eyes again, thinking Kahl was still trying to pull out his chip, he quickly made a movement swiping across his head before trying to stand, making him smack his head against the still low ceiling. Whining, he smacked his hands into the ceiling, trying to move the stupid thing out of his way. Honestly, who makes a huge giant, with no room? Kahl was the answer, and only Kahl.  
-  
Hearing low yelling from below him, he looked down to see Kahl angrily yelling his name and pointing at the ground. Finally realizing the giant had his full body back, he bend down into the sitting position, watching as Kahl made his way over him with the look in eye that means he did something bad. The lecture started as fast as he made his way over, and the giant looked sadly up at the ceiling, seeing the large crack in it from his shoving. Looking back down as he felt a tug at one of his large fingers, the giant looked at Kahl who was hugging the finger, saying he was happy he was finally back. Beeping and whirring happily back, he looked back up at the crack. He’d fix it, I mean, it was the least he could do for the small inventor, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this 3AM and I'm proud because it's a lot of writing for me.


End file.
